


Soft & Warm

by QueenHusband



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, PWP, Rape via deception, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband
Summary: So as it turns out, Shampoo is a sloppy drunk.|#noncontober Day 27: Rape via deception|
Relationships: Shampoo/Tendou Akane
Kudos: 11





	Soft & Warm

Some genius thought it a grand idea to spike the Christmas punch and now half the party is piss-drunk and fighting over scraps of baked chicken like their lives depend on it. It doesn't help that most of their guests are martial artists. Nabiki, Kasumi, and her dad all bow out early that evening opting to leave the cleanup for tomorrow morning while Akane gives up establishing order sometime around midnight, eventually staggering to her room for a much-needed break. She doesn't even notice the figure stalking her down the hall till it pounces her to the floor the moment she opens her bedroom door. She lets out a yelp, just before landing painfully on her face.

"Ugh... Are you kidding me!?" she yells, jumping up to kick whoever tackled her, only for the person to hop off her leg like a springboard. A curtain of purple hair blocks her vision for a split-second, then it's gone. Akane whirs around, looking for the girl who so rudely invaded her space. Her hackles are raised because there's only one reason Shampoo would follow her all the way here. She just barely sees the purple blur out the corner of her eye when she's tackled again, though it's not the vicious attack she anticipated...

So as it turns out, Shampoo is a sloppy drunk... She's got herself draped against her sworn enemy, rubbing their faces together and practically _mewling_. It's also very obvious she's wearing nothing under her hip-length white cheongsam. 

Akane flushes, backing up till her butt hits the corner of her desk. "S-Shampoo, what are you--"

"Shampoo loves you~" the amazon coos, planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

Ah. Well. That's development. Akane laughs nervously as for some ungodly reason her heart starts pounding in her chest. The way Shampoo keeps wiggling around is making their breasts rub together and--yeah, this isn't ideal. "Hey, calm down," she says, her voice dropping to a whisper out of embarrassment. She's rewarded for her efforts with a warm kiss that melts away all the remaining tension, leaving her hands twitching midair. She knows she should push the girl away but--it's such a soft and warm embrace that she can't help just... letting it happen. In her drunken state, Shampoo isn't the most elegant kisser, but her affection gets across.

Akane gasps, breaking the kiss when the girl's thigh nudges between her legs. It's _then_ she decides this really needs to stop. "Alright, that's enough--"

"--Ranma, why you look so pretty?"

Shampoo smiles innocently up at her stunned rival, batting her lashes.

Now it all makes sense. On the one hand, being compared to a boy is... not the first insult she's ever been called. On the other hand, Shampoo apparently thinks she's pretty. Which is something she's sure the amazon would never admit under any other circumstance. 

She's still debating what to do when the smallest motion catches her breath. A deep blush stains her cheeks, threatening to spread down her neck at the barely perceptible movement of skin rubbing against jeans. Subtle but sure, Shampoo's _grinding on her_. Akane barely gets a chance to breathe before she's peppered with kisses, from her lips trailing down her jaw and a hand's combing through her hair and--oh my, she sees now why men have such a hard time resisting her charms. Akane finds her annoying in the best of times, but even she's imagined some things here and there... Shampoo's kissing her neck, outright grinding now with a sweet little moan when Akane finally gets her whits about her to put her hands on the girl's shoulder.

"Shampoo, stop," she pushes just enough to gain an inch or two between them, stunned to look down into the most watery puppy-dog eyes she's ever seen.

"Ranma hate Shampoo?"

 _Ugh._ So many mixed feelings... At least Ranma isn't here to be a big-headed nuisance about it all, and she can't really say "yes" when the girl looks on the verge of tears. Akane stifles a sigh, hanging her head. "No, Shampoo. Ranma doesn't hate you. You just--"

"Ok, we keep going then~"

The words have barely left her mouth when hands are deftly unbuttoning her jeans, startling her. "W-Wait, wait, wait!" But it's too late. In one fell swoop, her pants are bunched down to her ankles with Shampoo crouched in front of her, staring up in wide-eyed confusion. The girl blinks once, twice, before meeting her gaze.

"You wear panty, not boxer?"

Akane couldn't blush harder if she tried, palming her face with a groan. How to get out of this without it being humiliating for both of them? Shampoo blinks a couple more times before perking up in a cute smile, apparently having compartmentalized whatever contradiction her drunken mind got stuck on. She pulls herself up high enough to lick Akane through the fabric, making her jump with a scream the highschooler quickly cuts short with a slap to her mouth. Akane stares down, eyes blown wide at the unthinkable sight of her rival's lips pressed to her pussy, gazing up at her with sparkling red eyes full of misplaced affection. She can barely even string together a coherent _thought_ much less a sentence as the amazon cheerfully hooks her fingers in the sides, sliding the small garment down and exposing her. "S-Shampoo," Akane mutters, entirely unsure where to put her hands to stop this mess. 

Shampoo runs her hands down Akane's thighs, giggling at the way the girl shivers under her touch. "Move this way," she says, prodding Akane to lift one thigh and shift so she's sitting halfway on her desk. 

_Oh no, I need to say something... Say something...!_

"Nn!" the hot tongue between her legs makes short work of her flimsy protests. It's not long before Akane's panting and whining, her hand at the back of Shampoo's head pulling her closer. Shampoo grins against her, taking special care to caress her clit. She has to slap her other hand over her mouth to keep from making too much noise, the most sensible thing she's done all night. "Ahh--oh God, Shampoo," she muffles into her hand as her hips buck against her will. All she can think of is riding the girl's face to completion. Shampoo swirls her tongue, nuzzling into the mound with a moan that vibrates Akane's skin, pleased to feel the walls shudder around her tongue. Akane comes hard, biting down the high-pitched whines as Shampoo greedily cleans up.

Her entire body feels tingly and heavy for sleep. She caresses Shampoo's cheek for a job well-done, not even thinking straight anymore, before pushing off the desk to stumble and collapse onto her bed. She doesn't bother redressing--rather, stripping off her yellow top and tossing it to the floor before crawling fully into bed. She rolls on her side, completely naked, and sees the pitiful sight of Shampoo standing awkwardly at her desk, one hand curled at her lips and the other fiddling with the hem of her cheongsam. A pang of guilt floods Akane as she realizes how cruel it must seem to leave the girl hanging like that... but wouldn't playing into her fantasies even further be crueler? ...Oh well, she's already in this deep. May as well go all the way. Akane motions Shampoo to come over, lying on her back as the girl immediately perks up and bounces to her side. "Come here," Akane says in a low voice, swallowing thickly as the girl climbs up to straddle her middle.

For the first time that night, Shampoo looks shy, blushing from ear to ear. There's no denying it, she's _extremely_ cute. 

"I said, come here," Akane pulls on her thighs till she's sidling up on her knees. She stares up the girl's dress at the clean-shaven vulva, pink and puffy and slick with arousal. It's a heady smell that draws her in. Akane plants both hands on the soft skin of Shampoo's bottom, pulling her close till she can taste her. Akane's surprised even herself at the lack of apprehension, dragging her tongue up the length of Shampoo's wet pussy with a hunger. Shampoo's mercifully not as loud as she thought she might be, her voice coming out in short pants. Shampoo's upper body is leaned forward so her hands are planted in the mattress above the pillow, somehow grinding her hips and mewling and still seeming _shy_ about it. 

Akane stares up, mesmerized by the jiggle of the girl's breasts dangling overhead with the strangest urge to suck them, mold them in her hands like putty. For now, she makes do with massaging the globes of Shampoo's ass and sucking her clit for the most gratifying moan. 

Shampoo does her best not to be too loud, beads of sweat gliding down her neck. "Ah...Akane...", she gasps too softly to be clear, over and over, her own release building. 

* * *

The next morning is serenely quiet. Akane blinks awake, squeezing her bleary eyes against the morning rays piercing her curtains. It's oddly warm for this time of year, especially considering the fact she's still naked...

Naked...

With a gasp, her eyes snap wide open. A warm body is wrapped around her under the sheets, and it only takes one glance to confirm her fears. Shampoo nuzzles into her neck, muttering something in her sleep. Akane lights up an impressive tomato red, mentally stammering for any kind of excuse to explain _all this_ when the amazon wakes up. 


End file.
